<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hurt we Harbor by TheFireWithinBurns7511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503248">The Hurt we Harbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithinBurns7511/pseuds/TheFireWithinBurns7511'>TheFireWithinBurns7511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asshole Percy, Dark Percy, Gen, Hurt Nico, Nightmares, prose style, short and sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithinBurns7511/pseuds/TheFireWithinBurns7511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a nightmare. That’s it.</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>Super self indulgent fic, because no one talks about how Percy strangled an 11 year old Nico for something he didn’t do, and its pissing me off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hurt we Harbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyelids were heavy, and the world was going fuzzy rapidly, he was suffocating, ivory lungs strangled by climbing roses.</p><p>    Or maybe he was a brick wall tangled with ivy. </p><p>    Or maybe the hand simply a tree branch dangling serene.</p><p>    Or maybe his throat was a bottle.</p><p>    Or maybe it wasn’t his fault at all.</p><p>“Please-”</p><p>His plea fell on a pair of deaf eyes, sea green, waves that killed sailors and wore cruelty like a fine velvet glove </p><p>    “No”</p><p>    Voice hard and unnatural and sharp and wrong.</p><p>    And his hair was still shaggy but his hands were so sharp and his eyes so green, green like the sea and he’s drowning, he must be.</p><p>    That must be why he can’t breathe.</p><p>    “Why should I?”</p><p>    I didn’t know.</p><p>It wasn’t my fault.</p><p>I can't think.</p><p>I feel alone.</p><p>I feel unloved.</p><p>I need support.</p><p>I need air.</p><p>“No.. choice”</p><p>    That part is true, Percy will never escape the underworld without him, and this is a battle only he can win.</p><p>    That may be the only reason Percy lets him go.</p><p>    Nico bolted up, breath coming hard, as he frantically swept his gaze around the room.</p><p>    Hazel slept soundly across from his bed, and for her sake Nico tried to get his panic under control. Steadying his breathing slowly, and it was only when Nico went to rub his eyes that he realized his hand had been at his throat.</p><p>    Ten cabins over, Percy Jackson sleeps dreamlessly, and will thank the gods in the morning that he did not have nightmares about Tartarus, and Misery.</p><p>    And ten cabins over, Nico di Angelo lies awake, long having forgiven Percy, but left incapable of forgetting him.</p><p>    His rage, His Sea, and his ivory lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get down to the comments and share your thoughts! I’d be happy to reply, and discuss Percys early dark side with you (I like Nico so the stance I take is very much against Percy.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>